Nagareboshi
by kiradayo
Summary: "Kalau kalian mengucapkan harapan kalian saat bintang jatuh, harapannya pasti akan terkabul!".. Hah? Omong kosong! Sudah 12 tahun Rin mengucapkan harapannya di hadapan bintang jatuh, namun hasilnya nihil! Tapi penyebabnya karena... /c/khiikikurohoshi


Vocaloid Fan Fiction

* * *

><p>Vocaloid © YAMAHA<p>

© khiikikurohoshi

.

Nagareboshi

.

"_Kalau kalian mengucapkan harapan kalian saat bintang jatuh, harapannya pasti akan terkabul!"_

Rin menguap panjang, "Omong kosong." Komentarnya.

Miku yang tadi bercerita langsung merengut, kesal, ceritanya dianggap omong kosong. "Iiih! Kamu nggak paham sih, Rin!"

"Aku paham kok. Omong kosong. Bahasa Inggrisnya, _Bullshit!_" balas Rin yang kenyataannya, memang pintar banget dibidang itu.

Gumi tertawa geli ketika mendengar ucapan terakhir Rin, "Bagiku sih, dongeng seperti itu bohongnya banyak. Dongeng yang kusuka tuh ya… Alice in Wonderland. Berpetualang gitu… atau The Wizard of Oz! Pokoknya dongeng berpetualangan lebih seru!" komentar Gumi—yang bagi Miku, tidak ada nyambungnya dengan ceritanya barusan.

"Kamu tuh OOT! _Out of Topic! _Aku itu cerita kenyadian nyata, bukan dongeng!" tandas Miku dengan kesal. Dua sahabatnya ini memang sulit diajak bercerita—pikir Miku.

"Wew… maaf deh, aku tidak tertarik sama yang namanya omong kosong." Ucap Rin dengan santainya.

"Dibanding omong kosong… aku lebih suka Fairy Godmother tuh!" lanjut Gumi, yang lagi-lagi menyebut judul dongeng favoritnya. Miku mengerucutkan bibirnya, kali ini dia sebal sekali.

"Aduh, aduh, aduh… Miku. Jangan monyong gitu dong bibirnya. Kucium loh…" goda Len yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di samping Miku. Miku langsung terbelalak—spontan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Gumi tertawa, sedang Rin langsung diam.

"Len! Kamu iseng tidak tanggung-tanggung, yah!" geretak Miku—masih menutup mulutnya. Len hanya terkekeh. Ditatapnya Miku dengan niat menggoda.

"Habis kecantikanmu tidak tanggung-tanggung juga…" ujarnya sambil menyingkirkan telapak tangan Miku dari tempatnya. Miku terpaku tanpa perlawanan ketika Len menyingkirkan telapan tangannya. Gumi semakin tertawa lepas.

"Aaah! Miku curang!" seru beberapa siswi yang ada di belakang mereka. Len langsung menoleh dan tersenyum penuh 'feromon' pada siswi-siswi-yang-haus-akan-cinta-Len itu.

* * *

><p>Gumi langsung menyikut lengan Rin dan memberi isyarat untuk ikut dengannya. Rin beranjak dari kursinya dan mengikuti Gumi. Di atap sekolah. Gumi menuntun Rin untuk ke sana.<p>

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gumi. Rin memasukkan jemari-jemarinya pada pagar pembatas yang sengaja dibuat bolong-bolong.

"Apanya?" balas Rin—bertanya. Gumi mendekati Rin. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tertutup dan tidak begitu suka memberitahukan soal masalah pribadinya. Gumi juga berlaku sama seperti Rin, dia memasukkan jemari-jemarinya pada pagar pembatas.

Rin merengut, tak lama dia mengaitkan semua jarinya. "Entah sejak kapan… aku jadi… seperti ini." Kata Rin. "Berniat kabur dari semuanya. Terlebih dari Len. Aku… benci dia."

Gumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Eh? Kabur apanya? Seperti apa pun rasa bencimu pada Len, kau tidak bisa kabur, Rin. Dia itu saudaramu lho." Ujar Gumi.

Rin menautkan alisnya, "Aku tahu…" desis Rin. "Makanya aku benci…"

Gumi hanya diam. Sejak awal dia tidak paham dengan ucapan Rin. Sebab, Rin tidak akan pernah mau menceritakannya. Gumi mendengar Rin mendesah. Itu artinya Rin ingin sendirian. "Baiklah." Kata Gumi. "Asal jangan sampai kau bunuh diri." Gurau Gumi sembari meninggalkan atap sekolah.

Rin mengangguk, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada langit biru yang terlihat luas dari atas sini. "Bodoh." Ucap Rin. "—aku ingin menjadi pengantin Len. Puh? Apanya? Menjadi pacar saja tidak bisa…" Rin mengaitkan semua jarinya lagi.

Sakit…

Itulah yang dirasakan Rin. Selama hampir 12 tahun dia menahan perasaannya itu. Fakta bahwa dia menyukai Len Kagamine, saudaranya sendiri. Setiap kali mengingat harapannya di musim dingin 12 tahun lalu itu, hatinya pasti sakit lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Musim dingin, 12 tahun lalu.<em>

Len dan Rin duduk di pinggiran trampolin usang sambil menatap langit malam. Keduanya berusia lima tahun sekarang, tanggal 27 Desember…

Ditengah kesunyian mereka, Len langsung menyeruak dengan semangat sambil menunjuk bintang jatuh. "Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Rin! Ada bintang jatuh tuh! Cepat ucapkan harapanmu!"

Rin yang langsung diguncang-guncang Len, sontak menatap ke langit, tempat Len menunjuk bintang jatuh itu. Rin mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya lalu berharap dengan sedikit malu-malu.

"_Aku ingin… jadi pengantin Len saat dewasa nanti."_

Setelah itu Rin membuka matanya dan melihat Len yang masih berharap. Tak lama Len membuka matanya dan balas menatap Rin. "Apa yang kau harapkan, Len?" tanya Rin dengan penasaran. Len menempelkan telunjuknya pada bibirnya.

"Rahasia dong. Kalau ketahuan… tidak akan terkabul!" katanya.

Rin hanya bisa menggembungkan sebelah pipinya dengan kesal. "Huh! Len pelit!" ujar Rin sambil mengalihkan pandangannya pada Len.

"Ooh… baiklah. Kukasih tahu, tapi kamu juga, oke? Jadi permintaan kita sama-sama tidak terkabul!" balas Len. Rin langsung menolak dengan tegas. Dia tidak ingin harapannya itu gagal.

"Iya deh…" desis Rin, menyerah.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sudah 12 tahun… harapanku tak urung terkabul. Dan… selamanya tidak akan terkabul." Ucap Rin dengan nada berdesir.<p>

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, menatap lurus pandangannya. Langit biru, awan putih, angin yang berhembus damai, juga matahari yang bersinar dengan ramah, akan menjadi saksi baginya. "Akan kubuang… harapanku itu!"

Setelah berkata begitu, Rin melepaskan jemarinya dari pagar lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Ya. Selamat tinggal…"

Rin memutar badannya dan pergi meninggalkan atap sekolah. Di bawah, tepatnya di anak tangga paling bawah, Gumi tengah duduk—seolah-olah menunggu sahabatnya itu. Rin langsung berlari mendekati Gumi. Menyadari keberadaan seseorang, Gumi menoleh dan tersenyum hangat pada Rin.

"_Well… _sudah merasa lega?" tanya Gumi. Rin menatap Gumi lekat-lekat, kemudian gadis berambut blond itu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

* * *

><p><em>3 Hari Setelah Itu…<em>

"Rin. Pulang bareng yuk!" ajak Len, seperti biasanya. Rin yang tengah sendirian di kelas langsung buru-buru memasukkan semua bukunya ketika menerima panggilan dari Len.

Len berjalan masuk ke kelas lalu membantu Rin memasukkan barang-barangnya, "Tidak usah buru-buru deh. Biasanya juga kita paling telat pulang." Ucap Len sambil menyodorkan buku teks Rin. Rin menerima buku teks itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

Len memerhatikan tiap gerak-gerik Rin. Len memasukkan telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Rin menutup tasnya lalu menentengnya di punggung. "Ayo pulang." Ajak Rin. Len mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kakak kembarnya yang agaknya—lebih cepat.

"Hari ini… ulangannya susah ya?" ucap Rin di tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Banget. _Sensei _betul-betul yah. Sudah tahu aku bodoh, malah semakin dusulitkan ulangannya…" balas Len dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Rin tersenyum samar, namun Len masih bisa menangkap itu. "Akhir-akhir ini… kulihat kau lebih tenang dan santai. Dulu kalau berjalan di dekatku… kau akan berada jauh kerang lebih satu meter dariku. Kali ini ada apa?" tanya Len.

Rin langsung mengepalkan tangannya, refleks. "Tidak ada apa pun." Jawab Rin. Bohong. Len hanya angkat bahu dan berkomentar 'oh'.

"Ah! Ketemu! Leeen!" panggil seorang gadis dari arah belakang. Suara itu membuat dua orang di depannya refleks menoleh.

Akita Neru.

"Neru? Ada apa lagi?" tanya Len yang wajahnya langsung cerah. Rin menautkan alisnya.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Rin lalu langsung meninggalkan Len. Rin tahu, saudaranya itu, Len, menyukai Akita Neru, gadis pemuja Len dari kelas sebelah. Semuanya tergambar jelas dari sorot mata Len yang semakin lama semakin lembut pada gadis itu. Dan hal itu… membuat Rin…

—cemburu?

Rin kontan memberhentikan langkahnya. "Apaan sih? Aku kan… sudah janji akan melupakan harapan omong kosongku itu…" ucap Rin sambil menutup wajahnya, menahan malu.

Meskipun ingin, tapi itu terlalu sulit dilakukan. Ya…

Rin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tidak! Lupakan semua itu, Rin! Kau… tidak suka pada Kagamine Len!" geretak Rin—cenderung pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah memberi sugesti pada dirinya seperti itu, Rin berlari dengan cepat, menuju rumah dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak ya, Neru." Ucap Len sambil lalu.<p>

"Pastikan pada Rin kalau dia bisa tergila-gila dengan pie jeruk itu!" ujar Neru sebelum Len jauh darinya. Len mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Neru, tanpa menatap gadis itu.

Len menenteng kantongan berisi pie jeruk buatan Neru. Bukannya Len berwajah manis pada gadis itu karena menyukainya, namun karena permintaannya. Len melihat Rin sering murung dan sedih, makanya, demi menyenangkan hati saudaranya itu, dengan modal pie jeruk buatan Neru, diharapkannya Rin bisa senang, walau hanya sebentar.

Namun, harapan tinggallah harapan, tanpa memedulikan lampu lalu lintas, Len menyebrang dan… logam berhantaman dengan daging. Darah kental membanjiri sebagian jalan itu…

Len…

* * *

><p>Rin memecahkan vas bunga di ruang tengah.<p>

"Aah… pecah." Keluh Rin. Segera gadis itu berjongkok dan membersihkan pecahan-pecahan vas bunga tersebut. "Kh!" tak sengaja, jarinya teriris dan darah mengalir dari sana. Rin menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian melihat jam dinding.

"Len…" gumam Rin.

Benar saja, telepon rumahnya berdering, selang beberapa detik, ibunya yang mengangkat telepon langsung berteriak histeris sambil menjatuhkan gagang telepon.

"LEN…! LEN…! LEN KECELAKAAN!"

Rin mengepalkan salah satu tangannya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis ini meninggalkan rumah dan pergi tanpa arah…

* * *

><p>Langkah Rin terhenti.<p>

Rin celingukan, melihat sekelilingnya. Sudah gelap. "Sudah berapa lama aku berlari? Di mana ini…?" pikir Rin. Dengan cepat Rin merogoh kantongnya dan melihat ponselnya. "Aah… tidak ada jaringan. Sepertinya aku harus bersabar." Keluh Rin.

Rin menatap ke atas. Langit malam!

Kembali teringat malam ulang tahunnya dan Len yang ke lima. Rin melihat kakinya, dia menginjak rumput yang terasa empuk. Dengan gerakan lembut, Rin duduk bersila di atas rumput empuk ini. Ekor matanya kemudian menangkap…

"Bintang… jatuh…" bisik Rin. Rin mengaitkan kesepuluh jemarinya lalu menutup matanya.

"Aku harap—" ucapan Rin terhenti. Kali ini air mata Rin menggenang. Kabur… semua pandangannya mengabur akibat air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Rin mendecak kesal. "Aku harap—aku… harap…! AKU HARAP LEN… LEN SELAMAT DAN MENEMUKAN CINTA YANG BAIK UNTUKNYA!"

Rin memaksakan suaranya keluar dalam sela tangisnya. Rin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri sambil menangis deras. Semua perasaan sukanya pada Len, semua rasa sedihnya, semua rasa marah, semua rasa kesal, akan tumpah dan hilang bersamaan dengan air matanya. Pasti…

* * *

><p>Rin membuka ponselnya. Ibunya menelpon. Dengan segera Rin menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.<p>

"Halo? …hm? Aku… aku tidak tahu di mana ini. Tapi kurasa ini di taman. Ya. Agaknya aku hapal jalan pulang… apa? Len? Dia… kenapa? Sadar? Oooh… hah? Apa kata—eh?"

Rin terpaku ketika ibunya mengalihkan ponsel pada Len.

"Hei." Ucap Len di seberang telepon.

"Syukurlah kau sadar." Ujar Rin dengan nada datar.

"Itu berkat harapanmu, bodoh…" sindir Len sambil terkekeh.

Rin membeku di tempat, "Memangnya kau tahu kau berharap apaan? Jangan konyol, deh…" balas Rin. Gadis ini bisa mendengar Len tertawa di seberang sana.

"Entahlah. Kita kan kembar. 'Kuharap Len selamat dan menemukan cinta yang baik untuknya'… jadi itu bukan kau yang berharap?" tanya Len.

Sekarang Rin terkejut, kenapa Len tahu?—pikirnya.

Len mendengus di sana, "Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa mendengar suaramu dalam… tidurku. Kurasa itu takdir yah?" tanya Len, basa-basi.

Takdir…

Kembali air mata Rin menggenang, bahkan sekarang sudah mulai mengalir. Rin tidak mampu membalas ucapan Len, hingga akhirnya Len lanjut bersuara.

"…maafkan aku. Aku terlahir sebagai saudara kembarmu. Akhir-akhir ini kupikir… hal yang membuatmu menderita adalah… keberadaanku, kan? Tapi kita tidak bisa melawan takdir yang ini. Awalnya aku juga terluka. Semakin terlukanya dirimu, semakin terlukanya aku. Makanya…" Len menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, mengambil napas.

Rin menunggu.

"Makanya… aku harap kamu bisa bahagia… meski tanpa keberadaanku." Ucap Len, jujur saja, di pendengaran Rin, suara cowok ini semakin melemah.

Rin terpaku, "Kau… mau pergi?" tanya Rin dengan suara parau. Rin bisa mendengar jelas kalau Len, di seberang sana tengah tersengal.

"Entahlah. Cepat atau lambat… aku pasti akan pergi. Makanya, Rin… aku ingin… kau harus berbahagia… tanpa diriku ini."

Rin terdiam di tempatnya kali ini, dia menatap langit, lalu kembali membuka suara. "Awalnya kupikir, melupakan perasaanku padamu itu mudah. Ternyata itu berjuta-juta kali lipat lebih sulit. Aku takkan melupakan rasa sukaku padamu. Kau adalah orang terdekat untukku. Sedekat apa pun cowok lain padaku, namun kau yang paling dekat. Sebab kita… saudara kan?"

Len tersenyum di seberang sana. Tidak ada waktu lagi, napasnya semakin memburu. "Kita saudara. Dan selamanya akan begitu. Kau orang terdekat untukku, Rin, seumur hidupku…"

Rin dan Len lama hanyut dalam diam. Rin kemudian angkat suara kembali, "Selamat tinggal, Len… aku… menyukaimu." Ucap Rin. Air matanya tidak mengalir lagi kali ini.

"Selamat tinggal… Rin…"

Klak!

Rin menutup layar ponselnya lalu menatap langit malam. Angin sepoi melewati tubuhnya. "Memang omong kosong ya… katanya… harapan kita akan terkabul… tapi Len… dia sudah pergi… jauh dari sini…"

Rin jatuh terduduk di rumput empuk tadi. Badannya terasa lemas. Seakan-akan semua bebannya terangkat meninggalkannya. Rasa lega-lah yang menjelajah ke setiap titik tubuhnya sekarang ini. Dan… rasa bersyukur karena telah memiliki Len, sebagai saudaranya…

… orang terdekat dalam hidupnya.

"Harapan Len… akan kukabulkan." Ucap Rin sambil menatap langit malam dengan mata teduh.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **What thee! QAQ fan fic apaan ini! Well… ga tau deh x9

Saya udah berkali-kali delete loh… tapi seberapa kalipun saya delete, hasil ficnya tetap ABAL macam ini xD

So… terserah aja deh xDD

Bye, bye!


End file.
